


What’s so sweet about you?

by toddykun



Series: Duckvember 2018 [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Duckvember, Duckvember 2018, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, families that bond over telenovelas are families that will always stay together, literally just wanted to write them bonding lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: Fenton bakes conchas and thinks about his well-meaning but overbearing mamá.Mamá Cabrera is tired but that wouldn’t stop her from actually passing time with her son. Even if stress was trying to break them apart.duckvember 2018:1. favorite duck





	What’s so sweet about you?

**Author's Note:**

> [[First posted 11/2/2018 in Tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/post/179849604113/toddy-kun-duckvember-2018-1-favorite-duck)]
> 
> alternative summary: mamá is stressed and fenton tries to help with some conchas!!! but gets roped into telenovelas instead lmao

Fenton looked at the conchas he just made, they were near perfect, he was 96,7% sure this time. He was really proud of himself for finally being able to make them right after two weeks of trying to replicate his abuela’s recipe.

He jumped giddily to the living room, ready to tell his mama and to show off his new accomplishment to her. Unsurprisingly, she was sat on the sofa looking at the tv. Surprisingly, there were notes, papers, folders, pens and other items that he was sure were from her job on the sofa. She looked tired but ready to kill a man at the same time. Fenton smiled to himself. That only meant that the conchas would be better received, he thought.

“Hey, mamá! Mamá, see this! The conch-!”

“Fenton, la novela!” She interrupted him like he was about to step on something dangerous. “Don’t you see Daniel is trying to tell Diego that he actually loves him for his personality,  _incluso cuando ese estupido es un monstruo_.” The last part she murmured it with a bitter expression. Fenton sighed, looking at the two men on the tv. He recognized the scene.

Fenton raised a brow, confused. “Didn’t you saw that episode yesterday?”

“Yeah, and?”

It sounded like a challenge. Good advice: never challenge an obviously stressed mother, you will feel guilty later. “No, nothing. I thought you didn’t like bringing work to home nor did you like watching reruns.”

His mamá replied with the most tired voice he ever heard her with. “Fenton, hijo, por favor.”

It was a pleading, his mom never pleaded. Fenton nodded, even when his mother wasn’t looking at him and seemed actually busy in trying to write something on her paperwork at the same time that she tried to not waste one bit of her favorite novela. Yeah, there was the guilt mixed with amusement.

It was hard to get his mamá’s attention when she was watching one of her novelas, it had always been like that and he didn’t think it was gonna change any time soon. He knew it was her escape from her always stressing job, it was her way to relax, to forget that there was a world out there that was dangerous and unfair, even when they tried for it to not be. He was glad that he had inherited his ‘I want to save the world’ wish from her but it was easy to forget that his mom had more experience in the field on trying to save from actually trying to save it.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera was a hopeful optimistic, he thought he could do something to change the world even if he was just starting as Gizmoduck. Gloria Cabrera was down to earth and realistic about the issue, she knew how unrealistic it was to think that she could save anyone she came across with, but she tried to save as many as she could anyway. And for what he remembered about his papá, he was a good mix of both of them. As a doctor, Fenton thought, he probably needed to be.

But he wasn’t going to lie, in his memories, the happy ones that Thank God were most of them, his dad always spoiled his dreams when he was a duckling, always telling him to go as far as he could, but his mamá always took his hands and never let him go too much into the clouds. Actually, he liked what his mother did. It was an Icarus thing, he supposed.

_I’m going to let you fly, but don’t go too far or you will get hurt and I won’t be able to save you._

He respected if his mamá wanted to go a little overboard with things around him or if she didn’t want any disruption. It was probably hard enough trying to save the world even if you knew you couldn’t do much from your position in life. He understood being on the tv was one of her escapes, especially if she had a stressful case going on or if she was drowning in paperwork, like in that precise moment.

So, he decided to wait for the commercial break, as to not stress his mamá more than she probably was, she only saw reruns if she was having a shitty day and wanted to distract herself from her job. And she never brought work to home and looked at reruns, so it was probably a horrible day.

While he was at it, Fenton decided to watch the telenovela too.

Terrible decision.

Apparently, Daniel did tell Diego that he loved him but Milagros, Daniel’s granny, heard him and had a near heart attack and she’s almost dead now and both guys feel guilty. Meanwhile, Sofia, the beautiful girl that Jorge is dating for what Diego and Jorge, that are triplets but Diego is both of the missing triplets, are fighting for is actually cheating on Jorge with a playboy multibillionaire called Rico McPato (that looked awfully familiar like a younger version of Mr. McDuck but he didn’t want to think too much about that) and ran over with her car over Raquel, the innocent girl that has a pure and unaltered crush on Jorge since they were ducklings, because she found out her cheating ass.

And all that? All that wasn’t even the weirdest moments of the telenovela. He knew he had seen worst of it over the years.

“How can you like this?”

“Do you want me to kick you out of this house?”

“No?”

“Entonces, cállate.”

Fenton did shut up, especially after they did a parallel of Raquel and Mercedes screaming out of pain in one ridiculously painful but overacted scene that almost made bleed Fenton’s ears. He sighed, looked at the entrance of the kitchen, where his conchas were getting cold, and looked again at the television. 

The following scenes caught Fenton more than he would admit to. In one, while Milagros is in bed, Daniel is being comforted by Diego, who is hugging him a little too tight and whispering reassuring things into his ear, the camera did a lot of unnecessary emphasis on that. In the next, Raquel’s best friend, María (there was always a María on telenovelas, come on), went to see her and kissed her a little too close to his beak and caressed her hair in a definitely not heterosexual way.

“That doesn’t seem very heterosexual…” he commented the obvious without meaning too. It wasn’t like he could be blamed, for the few telenovelas he had seen with her, a telenovela with LGBT+ rep, even if it was this ridiculous, was incredibly rare, like a shiny pokemon or something.

His mamá snorted. “It’s because it’s not. Or I expect it’s not because María has been so ridiculously in love with Raquel since she appeared, she is always trying to make her see her obvious attraction on Sofia so she can admit she’s actually a lesbian.”

“Wait, on Sofia? Lesbian? But Raquel is in love with Jorge, right?”

“That’s the tricky thing, mijo. She isn’t. Do you think is normal that she is always saying that she loves him but it always trying to bond with the girls around him and not with him? Never once she tries to do something about her crush on him until Sofia comes and then what does she does? She is on Sofia all the time, she says that it’s for Jorge a few times but she never does something with him.”

“Wait, I don’t understand. Isn’t that disastrously unnecessary for her? How can she not know?”

His mamá smiled, put absolutely everything she had on the sofa to the floor and patted the place beside her. She had this twinkle in her eye, a smug smile in place, Fenton knew there was no escape. “Sit down, you’re gonna get educated on this.”

_**.** _

In the end, Fenton didn’t know how or why he ended marathoning the last season until the most recent episode of Patos de la Pasión with his mamá.  _The power of moms_ , he thought sleepily, cuddled up at his mamá’s side and being lulled to sleep by her welcoming warm.

It had been an interesting and particular experience finally watching a novela with his mom. He had seen other telenovelas with his mamá but never sequentially and with the intent of analysis, especially since his mamá hated seeing telenovelas with him now that he was adult.

It was a thing she could bear when he was a kid and would run his mouth or move too much during the episodes, but now that he was an adult, it was nearly intolerable. She usually let him when he was feeling upset or his mamá was feeling particularly affectionate and wanted to cuddle no matter what.

Fenton yawned and started to slip away. So, sleepy he was that he didn’t notice his mom accommodating him on their couch, with a pillow, a blanket and a kiss on the cheek. The last thing he remembered was the conchas that he wanted his mamá to try.

Well, maybe later, he thought, finally giving up and falling sleep on the couch. A distant amused giggle was the last thing he heard.

But that lasted nothing, when not having passed five minutes, his mamá was yelling and falling on him on the couch. Effectively waking him up and startling him out of his mind.

“¿¡Qué!? ¿!Qué pasa¡?”

His mom shouted to him happily, “FENTON, ESTAN PERFECTAS.”

Fenton blinked, trying to come back from his hazy state and looked at his mother, who was obviously eating something. Fenton, that was yet to be fully awake, was understandably confused. “What?” His mamá snorted and she actually looked near crying, that worried him. “Mamá, ¿estas bien?”

“Yes, pollito, yes.” And she laughed, making Fenton even more confused. “I mean the conchas, they’re perfect. Te luciste, mijo.”

It was then when Fenton understood what was happening. His mamá had tried the conchas. And she thought they were perfect? “You…you liked them?”

“Well, yes, of course. They taste the same as your abuela’s.” She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She raised one of the sweets and looked at it appreciatively, smiling like a child on Christmas. “Dios, these take me back. I think I’m gonna cry. Your abuela would be so proud of you. She was always complaining that I never got them right.” Then, she broke up near laughing, looking at the sky. “¡Ja! Take that ‘amá! My baby can make them perfectly!”

“You meant that? You never say things are perfect.”  _Especially with me_ , he didn’t say.

His mamá seemed to consider that but smiled at him in the end, dragging her fingers between his feathers and kissing his forehead gently. “Bebé, these are. They were exactly what I needed. Thanks, Fenton.”

“They were?” Fenton sounded so insecure. His mamá hugged him next.

“Yes, they and you. Nothing better to make me relax that my pollito.”

Fenton felt near crying, but he did not. He just hugged his mamá in return and felt content with that.

They passed the day on the couch, cuddling, discussing Patos de la Pasión and eating conchas.

**Author's Note:**

> i always finish these 'Cabrera Family BondingTM' fics with them on the couch, cuddling, eating and watching tv lmao #Goals
> 
> off screen hc: abuelita cabrera (she dead btw lol) was the typical latina granny that would be an actual bitch to her children but would spoil their grandchildren into the next century, i wish my abuelita was like that but she's a bitch to everybody no matter what lmao also, Fenton likes to bake!!! he's not that good but he tries really hard to get them perfect at some point. also, he's a huge nerd, superheroes, comics, pokemon games, bet he saw anime too but only Dubbed Latino AnimeTM lmao
> 
> hope u enjoyed the fic!!!
> 
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/), where i post some updates on fics and post art, and sing sometimes??? i usually post my fics here first too.  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/), where i'm a overrall fanatic, post nosense and some analysis.  
> 


End file.
